zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Discussion about theories
Yay #Yea, a subpage would be nice. It's harder to tell fact from theory in articles sometimes, unless you've played the game, so it would be very useful. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 03:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) #I think this is a good idea, as Murch pointed out, it is not always easy to tell fact from theory. It would be sad to see the theories go away completely, so this seems like a good alternative/solution. User talk:T0manat0r #I don't think they belong. We're here to inform people about facts, not theories. OtOcon^_- 14:59, 21 June 2008 (UTC) #I think that at the top of the page were you can switch between article and disscussion that there should be another choice were all the theories go.-Gamer07 #People want real info, not theories. If you have a theory, you can put it on your user page or something.--Richard 03:32, 20 June 2008 (UTC) #While it does provide an interesting edge to articles for people who know all about the series, most theories are just grasping for straws or downright stupid, sort of an attempt to make something more out of a subject for which little real information is known. This isn't the "Zeldatheorypedia". They should not be put in an article, but I'm completely fine with you creating your own theory on a userpage or sub-userpage. --AuronKaizer 17:21, 21 June 2008 (UTC) #This would probably be for the best. - Demonic Knight # A theory subpage would be nice. Solar flute 16:41, 22 June 2008 (UTC) #ya what every one else said--griff 16:51, 22 June 2008 (UTC) #indeed they should be removed, maybe linked to from a "theories regarding (insert page name here)" section in each page? Aeronflux 16:30, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Nay Comments Debate warning: This section will most likely contain a vicious dispute between users. You can bet your bottom dollar that the users are either laughing their head off or seething their asses off. We had a similar problem over at ZeldaWiki.org. It never went to voting really. Us senior editors just agreed on a solution. It was first discussed at this page. If you check it out you'll see that we decided to make a template to warn users that they are entering a realm of fan-speculation and theories. The status of theories can change drastically over time and it is therefore better to keep it. Our template is fairly basic. I made it so I guess you guys can copy it over. There really is no other way to word it, just like the spoiler warning. So go ahead and use it. We are currently using it on, I think, about 33 or so articles.--Mjr162006 01:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I might add that we removed quite a few of the nonsense theories too. So that is a good course of action. I'll make this clear so you guy can quote me. If any users are either this wiki or mine come and ask why the ZeldaWiki.org Theory template was copied over to Zeldapedia, then tell them this: "I, Mjr162006, the creator of the Theory Template at ZeldaWiki.org as proven by this, hereby give Zeldapedia, The Legend of Zelda wiki permission to copy over the template, use it, and if necessary to modify it in any way that they see fit." That will stop people from thinking that you just took it.--Mjr162006 02:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I really don't know. Some of our valued editors may take offense to this discussion and I respect them to the level that I don't really know what to vote. I am not a big fan of theories like the Hero's Shade being the Hero of Time or the Monkey being Link at a decidedly lower stage of evolution, but there are some that are interesting as well. Someone produce a good retort/counter-retort and, you guessed it, sway me. And we already got one of those theory templates there Mjr. --AuronKaizer 03:19, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, I guess the things I said don't apply anymore. I'll strike them out. Your template looks good. Good luck on this.--Mjr162006 04:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Uhh... Richard, I think that you mean to vote in yay. As in 'Yay, get them out of the articles. OtOcon^_- 14:59, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Conclusion 'Cause this has gotten ten yay votes and negative-ten nay votes, I think it's pretty finalized. So, the only thing is how? Some might need special mention or a subpage. Or just remove all? Just which ones and to where? OtOcon^_- 03:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I opt for total removal. --AuronKaizer 04:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Meh, I'll take back 'bout what I said for subpages. Total removal would be easier and wouldn't cause controversy over whose theory is right. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 16:27, 24 June 2008 (UTC) leave theory in the talk pages--griff 16:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I know this is your site and all, but a total removal might be a little too drastic. The status of theories can change over time. Anyone remember back before TWW came out? Everyone thought that the idea that the Links in all the games being different as opposed to being the same throughout was silly. Now that is the norm. We marked of as many theories as we could find over there with the template. We changed it so it would add the article to a category. We can then review the articles and see which ones are just bogus and which ones are sound theories. We just removed a few dumb theories earlier today. Remember guys. The pages you have like "Zant's Invasion of Hyrule" contain a lot of theories. But they are really good theories. Very much like a theory that a professional historian would make. I suggest you guys do something similar to what we did. Then you can filter out the bad ones more easily.--Mjr162006 17:11, 24 June 2008 (UTC) I'm a lil late to vote, but these theories are what keep some articles flowing with information that seperates this website. I've been to Wikipedia plenty of times, aswell as some other wikias. They all really suck compared to this site. To be honest some articles would be nothing but 2 sentences without thier theories or,'this looks alot like that, that, that, and that, therefore is COULD be this.' I do enjoy these because it really helps think out what is going on in the stupid and very confusing world of Zelda. Other theories that are complete bull should be pulled. *points to Monkey*--SxeFluff 13:08, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Fosho to all the stuff Hero said--SxeFluff 15:05, 2 July 2008 (UTC)